The World Against Leah
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Hey.. I'm bad at this as you all know so just click on it and enjoy! Bacic Idea: Leah is having Sam's baby but Sam imprinted on Emily. Story contiues from there.. REview Or makE Me cRY. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Leah lovers.. :) I'm back. You guys lovee me, right? So... I've had this idea for a while and now I'm going to put it on paper!... or er... the computer web site thing.. :D. Go ahead, read it. It's awesome. :) I hope.. enjoy! Oh and if you don't review I will come to your house and kill you... jk. But I will withhold chapters. **

**FYI: the following is a dream seqance formed with memories.. :)**

Sam's arms were wrapped all around me and my mind was clouded. I didn't remember what was going on or what had happened... but at the same time I knew. I knew but I couldn't remember until I raised my head to stare into his beautiful eyes. Everything flooded back to me and I cringed. He was leaving in a month. He was going away to college and I would be here, alone, for my senior year. "I love you." I whispered, cuddling to his side to hide my face from him.

"I love you." He mumbled back, kissing the top of my head.

"But... Sam." The memory of that morning when I woke up in his arms for the first-and last- time faded out and I was standing on the beach in a light rain in front of him. His face was drawn and his eyes hard, but somehow misty.

"No buts, Leah." He muttered, taking a step back from me.

I grabbed his arm. "Sam!" I yelled back at him. "You love me! I know you do."

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, shaking my hand off. "Leah sometimes its not enough."

"But Sam you said we could try this! I can handle the distance, Sam. Don't do this, Sam. We can work through this." I said, nearly sobbing. "Sam, I'll be there next year. I'll come and be with you. It's only a year.. not even a full year! Nine months, Sam! Just give it a chance. Please Sam."

He shook his head. "Leah. It's not the distance. I'm not going. I'll be here, but Leah I can't be with you."

"Sam what are you talking about? What has changed in the past week? Nothing at all has changed, Sam! I'm the same girl I was before, and your the same guy!" Trears were mixing with rain as they trailed down my face. The rain poured down on us, but he didn't even look cold.

"No, Leah. I'm not the same guy I was five days ago." He told me, glancing over to my house in the distance.

"Why aren't you going to school, Sam? What happened?" I asked him as my body was pelted with ice cold rain and I let out a shiver.

"Leah you need to go inside." He told me, frowning down at me.

"I'm not done with you, Sam! What's going on? You love me, I love you, what's the problem?" I asked him, feeling my insides turn inside out.

"Leah? What are you doing out here? It's freezing." Emily called from the door. She was standing there, frowning at me, obviously seeing my tears. "What's going on?" She asked me, approaching us.

I glanced at Sam. He was staring at her with this look in his eyes.. nothing I could discribe. Love, adoration, worry.. "Nothing...Em... I'll be back in in a minute." I told her, nodding her back into the house. When she was gone I turned to Sam, eyes cold as ice. "Emily? You are leaving me for my cousin? I guess Paul was right about you. He told me to stay away from you.. I should have listened. Goodbye Sam." I said, turning away, tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Leah, it's not like that." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him. "I can't control this..Lee I wish I could explain but I can't. I never wanted to hurt you, Leah, believe me."

I chuckled darkly. "Oh, sure, I believe you." With that I ran in the house, slamming the door behind me. I slid down the front door, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Seth shut up, I don't care! I need to see her." I was jolted out of the heartbreaking memory sleep had brought by someone yelling.

"Just leave, Sam, she doesn't want to see you! She's sick for heaven's sake!" Seth yelled back at him.

"I have to talk to her, Seth, move over." Sam growled. I heard a loud bang and then Sam opened the bathroom door and came in. I'm sure what he saw was a funny picture.. Me in my tee shirt and pajama pants, lying on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. I'm sure I must look frightful but I didn't really care. I was starving and cold and I felt like I was going to puke.. again.

"Leah." He mumbled, frowning down at me.

"What?" I growled back, feeling my stomach turn angrily.

"We need to talk."

"Now isn't the best time, Sam."

"No... Leah we need to talk." He said, sitting down beside me. His face was grave.

"What do you want?" I begged him. I just wanted him to leave. I didn't want to see him. I never wanted to see him again.

"Leah... Emily told me you were sick... I think we may have a problem."

"What are you talking about? I'm running on fitful sleep here! Do you have to give it to me in riddles?"

"Leah... The condom broke."

My blood ran cold. "Were you planning on telling me?"

"I didn't find out until after you left.. and then I didn't see you... and then... I didn't think.."

"Get out." I growled at him.

"Leah." He begged.

"Sam just get out."

"Leah please..."

"Sam just leave me alone! Just leave! Go. Go play around with Emily."

"Leah please don't do this."

"Look whose saying that now! Just go home Sam. Scratch that. I don't even care where you go. Just get the hell out of here."

He started at me for a moment before standing up and walking away without another word.

I stood up, wobbling on my legs and walked to the mirror. My hair was awful and my eyes were puffy and red framed with dark circles.

How long had it been? I didn't know. Time had been irrelevant. I've been practically deep for so long now. In a state of shock and depression were time meant nothing to me. I ran upstairs and found my phone. It was September 23. It was... June 20. That was the night... In my madness and depression I hadn't noticed.. I'd missed four months. I tore my tee shirt up and let out a sob at the tiny bump-indention really. I am pregnant with Sam's baby. Oh my God.

**So thats chapter one.. I don't know if I like it.. you tell me. :) So quesion. This is a serious question for those of you who LOVE leah like me. Did I miss something? Because when I saw Leah in Eclipse... I just didn't ever imagine her so... I don't even know how to describe it. So if you know what I'm talking about pleeasee tell me (in a review) so I can feel better about myself.. :D. And BTW if I don't get reviews I won't think anyone likes this story... and I won't update like ever. HEHE. evil laugh... **

**Peace love and Review.**

**Hermionelovee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2.. tell me if you like: **

"Lee? You feeling better?" Emily asked me through the door.

"Not particularly." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Can I do anything for you?" She asked me, opening the door a crack.

"No. No one-much less you- can do anything for me." I growled back at her frowning face.

"Leah... I'm sorry. I know you don't get this right now.. and probably never will, but Lee.. I can't do anything abotu it. It's just right."

I rolled my eyes, I'd heard it all before. "Yeah, yeah."

The fact that Emily was living in my house wasn't helping. When I look at her I see him... and now whenever I run to the bathroom to puke I think about him... and that night. The dreams just get worse. They are more detailed than they should be. Oh and now there's a baby in them. Now It's me and Sam in a small bed room holding a baby. Only in the back of my mind I always know it's not real. Anyway, every time Emily walks in, takes the baby and kisses Sam. Other dreams involve me in a small one bedroom apartment, holding my baby, all alone.

School is strange. Everybody looks at me like I'm that girl who got her heart broken. It's like they pity me. I don't need their pity. I guess this whole experience has turned me hard because they have started calling me 'the bitter bitch.' I don't care. I've got problems of my own without them calling me things.

"Leah?" Seth said from the other side of the door. Seth's been great. He's kept Sam away for me and I couldn't love him more for that. I just couldn't take being around Sam right now.

"Yeah?" I asked, opening the door as I pulled my hair out of the back of my shirt and pulled my jacket over my hands.

"We're going to be late." He muttered, looking at me.

"Oh.. sorry Seth." I mumbled, grabbing my keys off the dresser.

"Leah..?" He asked as we walked outside to my beat up old truck.

"Yeah, Seth?" I asked him, glancing over at him. He looked nervous, worried. "What is it?"

"Leah.. What's going on?" He asked me, looking up through wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I responded quietly as I opened the door and sat down in the front seat.

"You've been puking all the time.. Sam seems super angry I won't let him see you. You've been wearing bulky clothes. You've been pigging out on cookie dough ice cream and pop corn all the time.." He trailed off, staring at me.

"Huh.. What are you getting at Seth?" I asked him, frowning. I couldn't burden my little brother with this. I couldn't make him keep something like this from mom and dad until I'm ready to talk.

He looked me in the eye and then said, "Leah. Are you pregnet?" I started crying. I'm not sure why but I did. Seth wrapped his arms around me and held me. "Can I kill Sam?" He mumbled against my hair.

"Please." I joked, laughing.

**Somewhere in the forest (Jarred's point of view)**

"Leah. Are you pregnant?" Seth asked her. She was crying. I could hear her crying. That's not a good sign. "Can I kill Sam?"

I howeled and tranformed, pulling my clothes on. I ran to school and found Paul standing outside in the middle of a group of girls. "Dude. We need to talk." I told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the forest.

"Wow.. man your hot." He said, laughing at me. "What's going on, Jarred?"

"Leah is pregnant with Sam's baby." I growled at him.

He stared at me for a minute before exploding with anger. He was shaking. His whole frame was rattling. Then he was a huge wolf standing in front of me.

**Late That Day AND Back to Leah's Point of View**

"Leah?" I heard someone whisper from behind me.

I turned around to see Jarred and Paul standing behind me. "Hey." I said, smiling weakly at them. "You missed first period." I noted.

"Yeah... I slept late." Paul muttered, frowning at me.

"And he's my ride. So what's up?" Jarred asked me as I sat down at my usual lunch table.

"What is up, Lee?" Paul asked me.

I glanced back and forth between them. "What do you mean? You both look really suspicious.. and angry. What's wrong with you?"

"Leah... We're friends, right?" Jarred asked me quietly.

"Best friends.." I muttered, confused.

"Then what's going on with you?" Paul asked me.

"Guys.. I can't talk about this here." I whispered, eyes darting around the packed cafeteria.

"Meet us at the beach tonight." Jarred suggested.

"Fine." I muttered in response.

3

I walked onto the beach and saw Jarred and Paul sitting on the sand, shirtless. The boys in this town don't wear shirts..

I plopped down on the sand beside them and they turned to me.

"Hey Leah." Jarred mumbled to me.

"Hey." I whispered, knowing that the questions were coming, but not entirely sure what to do when they came.

"So Leah." Paul said, glancing at me. "What's going on with you?"

I closed my eyes with a sigh. "You're really going to make me say it?" I asked them, looking between them.

They exchanged a glance but then Jarred said, "We just... is that confirmation?"

I nodded and a growl rumbled through their chests.

"Sam?" Paul asked in irritated.

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill that guy." Jarred said.

I looked at them, breathing hard. "Do you guys hate me?"

"Hate you?" Paul scoffed. "No."

"Hate him?" Jarred asked, smirking. "Yes."

"We aren't friends anymore." Paul mumbled unhappily. "Nope. Sam Uley is off my friend list."

"You don't care?" I asked them, smiling.

"Care? Well.. no. Not particularly." Jarred told me, hugging my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

"Aw. We made you cry." Jarred said, chuckling at me.

"Shut up, Jarred." I said, playfully.

3

The lights were bright in the living room and from the kitchen I could hear my mom working on dinner. I hauled my backpack up to my room were Seth was sitting on my bed, staring out the window.

I dropped my backpack on the floor and Seth looked at me. I pulled my jacket off and sat down beside him.

"I saw Sam today." He muttered, looking at me.

"You did?" I asked him, frowning at the trim on my skirt.

"Yeah. He was in the store... with Emily." He muttered nearly under his breath.

"I know about them Seth.. He left me for her." I told him quietly.

"Oh well.. I kind of went off on him." He told me frowning.

"I was yelling and he was yelling.. but he was shaking and Emily was frowning.. I think the cat's out of the bag about..."

"He already knew." I told him under my breath.

"He knew?" He growled, shaking violently.

"Seth?" I asked him, grabbing his hand.

"Leah! Get out of the way!" Someone said, shoving me out of the way. Jarred and Paul were standing beside me and I screamed as a loud ripping sound penetrated the room. My baby brother exploded and I let out a sob at the sight of a huge wolf standing in his place.

"Leah. Go downstairs." Jarred told me, pushing me out the door.

I ran downstairs were my mom and dad were standing, looking at each other. "What's going on?" I yelled at them.

They turned their eyes on me and I watched them gasp. Mom let out a loud gasp and dad fell over, grabbing his heart.

Just then Sam and Emily came in, but half of Emily's face was red with three long, jagged cuts. "What's going on?" Emily gasped, looking around the room.

"Seth." Mom mumbled, still staring at me.

Sam ran upstairs and Emily nelt at dad's feet, touching his face. Mom ran to the kitchen and I stood frozen in the middle of the living room, sobs catching in my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep.. Beep... Beep...

The room was small and cramped and my heart was heavy. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body and choked back a sob. He was gone.

The doctors came in, pushing us out of the room. Sam pulled my sobbing mother out to the car and I stood outside the door for a minute. I could hear a shrill baby's cry coming from around the corner and I slowly walked down the hallway and around the corner. A sob caught in my throat. In front of me was the nursery. Typical Forks. The maternity ward would be right beside the ER. It was the same kind of nursery you see on TV, though, with its huge class window and a bunch of hospital style cribs, just in miniature. The room was little but there was a huge window overlooking five cribs. There were three babies, two swaddled in little blue blankets and one in pink. The girl was rosy cheeked and was giggling to herself. One of the boys was yawning and the other fast asleep. I cringed. Just then a young couple, not older than twenty, came up to the window, practically beaming. They cooed over their little baby and I, feeling the tears well up in my eyes, turned to leave. Just as the tears began to fall, Sam rounded the corner and looked at me.

"Leah." He said quietly.

"I think I can drive my mom home, thanks." I muttered, pushing past him through the tears.

"Leah.." He called after me but I pressed on to the parking lot.

Mom was sitting in the passenger side of the car, crying lightly, when I got in beside her and started the car. She didn't speak until we were half way back to the house and then her words were only a whisper, "You're pregnant?"

I nodded slightly and felt tears well up in my eyes again. Frowning, I drove through the winding roads just out of Forks in silence. I tried to figure out what was going to happen.. As I approached the town I realized I couldn't stay here. I couldn't stay here in La Push. Every badly paved street, every little house framed in rocks from the sea, every cliff over looking the sea thrashing about, every tree in the forest.. Everything here held memories I just couldn't remember. Not now. When the baby was old enough I would leave. I would leave La Push and never come back. I could just see myself flying down the highway, away from Sam and Emily and all the memories. I would leave and take with me nothing that wouldn't fit in my truck.

I pulled up at our house and climbed out, feeling wrong. I didn't feel right to be here and know that dad would never walk down this path again. It didn't feel right to close the door to his car, knowing he would never be in it again.

I sighed, walking up to the door and sticking my key in the lock.

"How far along are you?" My mom asked from behind me.

"Five months." I told her quietly, stepping in the house.

"Go to bed Leah.. it's been a long day. We'll talk in the morning." She mumbled, slumping into dad's old arm chair.

Sighing I headed up to my room and opened the door, almost screaming when I saw Seth sitting on the edge of my bed again. I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh Seth." I mumbled, placing one hand on his forehead. "God your hot." I muttered, frowning at him.

"Yeah.." He mumbled quietly.

"Seth don't do this to me." I begged him.

"Leah.. you saw.. what do you want me to say?" He asked me, running his fingers through his hair.

"A lot has happened today Seth.. just say it please Seth." I begged, hearing the tears in my voice.

"Leah." He said quietly, looking me in the eye. "The legends are true."

I nodded sitting down beside him. "Emily didn't get mauled by a bear, did she?"

Seth shook his head, frowning. "It's my fault.. I made Sam mad and then I left... He exploded right there and Emily was too close." He closed his eyes, biting his lip. "That could've happened to you tonight."

"But it didn't." I mumbled, frowning.

"But it could have." He mumbled quietly.

"Seth.. You can't break up with me. Your my baby brother and you aren't getting rid of me."

He reached over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I love you, Leah."

"I love you, too, Seth." I whispered back, feeling for the first time how true that statement was.

"This is going to be hard." He muttered.

"I know.."

"I just want you to know. I'm not got to leave. I'm going to be there through it all, Lee. You aren't going to be alone."

"Thanks Seth." I muttered and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Leah... what happened with dad?" He asked me quietly.

I let a sob out and his arms tightened around me. "Seth.. he's dead."

He let out a sigh and then, slowly, I felt tears rolling into my hair. In that moment I let my own tears fall onto his chest, finally letting out the tears I'd kept bottled up until now. I wasn't entirely sure what the tears were for when they started falling but then I really knew. They were for the heart break and for my father's death and for the terror I felt at the thought of losing my baby brother and for this baby who won't have a father and for the future that didn't look bight in any aspect.

**That's it... for now.:D i love you all! review or i'll cry... (NO LIE)**


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the edge of Seth's bed in a black dress, three hours early for the funeral. Seth was out on patrol and I didn't know why I was waiting for him. Today would be hard enough without opening up a bunch of emotional scars. That's what happened with Seth now. He didn't mind that though.

I heard the sound of the window sliding open and then the soft thud of Seth landing on the carpet. I looked up, smiling weakly at him. He walked over and sat down beside him, frowning at me.

"Hey." He muttered quietly.

"Hey." I said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Seth.. lets talk." He nodded, leaning back against the wall. I scooted back to lean against the wall beside him and he took one of my hands in his. "Seth.. I love you. You are one of my best friends in the world. Your my baby brother and I don't want to have to tell you this. I really don't..."

"What is it Lee?" He asked, frowning at the look on his face.

"I want this, Seth, just know that. I really do."

"Want what?"

"I'm going to leave. I'm going to leave and take my baby and start a new life somewhere where I can breathe... somewhere not dotted with memories. I want to go Seth.. but Seth I'm going to miss you so much. I'm going to miss having my baby brother right here with me. So Seth believe me if I could take you with me I would, but you can't leave here. You have to stay and take care of mom for me... but I'll keep in touch. I promise that. You are going to be a part of that baby girl's life. She's going to have her Uncle Seth."

"Did you say baby girl?" He asked me, the edges of his lips pulling up into a small smile.

"I'm not sure.. just a feeling." I told him quietly.

"Leah... can I tell you something? It's not justification, but I just think you should know.."

"You can tell me anything Seth."

He took a deep breath, leaning his head back against the wall. "There's this thing Leah, you know all the old legends.. Imprention? Do you remember that?" He asked me, looking out the window. I nodded. "It's real Leah. It's real but a thousand times more powerful than you could ever imagine." He sighed. "Leah, that's what happened. Sam imprinted on Emily." I closed my eyes, forcing the tears back into my head. "Leah... I just thought you should know. It doesn't really matter, but I just thought.." He trailed off, not able to meet my now misty eyes. I didn't know the details of it, but even so, even without knowing the exact point of it, I know that this just means I was never right for Sam. It just means it would have never worked out. It just means it's not right for me to blame Emily, because it wasn't her fault. With a dark chuckle I realized I couldn't even blame Sam. This was all me. All me being the wrong person.

I stood up and walked to the door, turning to him, my hand on the doornob. "You need to get ready, Seth."

* * *

I took the white rose and set it on my dad's coffin, feeling the tears well over, but pushing them back in. I walked away and walked straight outside. The cold shocked me and I ran, aimlessly until I tripped over a root or something and stumbled to the ground. I lay there, not caring that it started to rain or that my dress was torn. I didn't even care that I could feel blood trickling down my left leg.

In my mind I realized people would start talking. It was obvious from my dress. People would start talking and word would spread. My life as I knew it was gone.. although life hasn't been the same for a long time. I've just gotten used to the pain and the obscurity.

"What the...?" I heard Sam's voice and cringed, begging God that he would leave me alone. "Leah!" His horrified scream echoed through the forest and I heard him rushing toward me. "Leah? Are you alright?" He yelled, pulling me off the ground. "Leah?" He pleaded. "Leah, please!"

"What Sam?" I growled, my head snapping up to look at him.

"God, Lee, I thought you were seriously hurt."

"I am."

He growled under his breath. "Come on Leah. Let me take you to somewhere warm."

"Don't touch me."

"Leah your freezing. You are going to get sick."

"I don't care." I chuckled. "Why do you?"

"Leah you know I still love you and I'm not going to let you get ammonia just cause you are mad at me."

I could feel the world whipping past me, but I ignored it. Soon enough he layed me down on something and I realized how cold I was. I shivered, looking around. Where am I?

I looked around, my eyes darting from the little kitchen to the small bedroom. Both were unfamiliar.

"How are you, Leah?" The voice cut through my ears like knives. Dispite my thoughts earlier, I still hated her.

"Fantastic." I growled back at her.

She was standing over me, eyes full of deep rooted worry. "Leah, your bleeding.. what happened?" She asked me, her voice quivering as she touched my cold arm.

I shook her hand off. "I fell."

"Can I do anything?" Her voice was too tender. She was too good. She was too perfect and I hated her.

"No." I growled back. "You can't." I glanced around again, unhappily. "Where the hell am I?"

"Oh, this is my new house.." She said quietly. Her scared face was crippled with pain as I shrank away from her.

"Leah!" Seth's voice called from the doorway. He ran over to me, frowning. "What happened?"

"I fell." I answered him, shortly.

He glanced at Emily. "Come here.. I'll take you home." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off of whatever I was lying on. "Tell Sam I took her home."

"I will... Leah? Please understand. I never meant to hurt you." She called after me, but I pretended not to hear.

**End of Chapter. Review. Tell Me What You Think. (OR DIE.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"You just took her!" They had been at it for hours. It was getting on my nerves. Seth and Sam screaming outside my window was not helping me sleep.

"She's my sister! I have the right to take her. She is mine, Sam, get over it. You made your choice." I could hear the glare in Seth's voice and hated it. It was my fault.

"You know I didn't choose! It's not a conscious decision, Seth, and you know that!"

"And yet it seems to be. It seems to be a conscious decision."

"How do you figure that?"

"I figure that, because now that she's five months pregnant it doesn't seem any different. Sam, you know she's leaving, right? She is going to leave and take that baby away from us-from me and mom- just because she can't stand to be here. I'm loosing my sister because of you."

"I can't change any of this, Seth! You know that. It's fate."

"Fate! Yeah. It's fate for you to leave my sister alone. It's fate for her to take of out of here just because she can't stand to be reminded of you. It's fate? Fate isn't that cruel. This is all on you."

"I can here you you know.." I grumbled, pulling the covers over my head and turning over.

They didn't say any more. I would have to go to school tomarrow. I would have to face everyone. I knew everyone knew.. or would know.

* * *

"Leah." Sam's voice jerked me awake and I frowned in confusion.

"What... weird dream.." I mumbled and he cringed.

"Leah... please let me talk. Don't be stuborn, just let me talk." He begged, closing his eyes before he sighed. "You can't just jet off. Leah, please don't leave. Don't do this, Lee. Don't leave your mom and your brother. Don't take my baby away."

I chuckled darkly, sitting up. "Don't start with me, Sam. Don't start doing this. You have Emily. I'm leaving and I'm taking her with me. It doesn't matter! You have Emily, okay? You have her and you can have tons of little puppies if you want. You don't need me."

"Leah.. Just because we aren't together anymore.. That doesn't mean I don't want..." His head snapped up to stare at me. "Did you say her?"

"I have a feeling." I muttered, standing up.

"We're having a baby girl?" His voice was tender, cripling, as if he was about to cry.

"I'm having a baby girl." I snapped back.

"Leah." He begged, eyes searing.

"Sam. You have Emily. I have my baby. She's mine. I am going to take her where ever I want. I don't care about you."

"No, Leah! You can't just leave and take my baby with you! You can't do that."

I growled at him, standing up, and grabbing a tee shirt and jeans off the floor and turning to the door. "Get out of my room Sam." With that I walked out the door.

"Leah!" He yelled after me but I hurried to the bathroom where I got dressed. I walked back to my room to grab my bag and growled. He was still standing there in the middle of my room.

"I have to go to school." I grabbed my bag off the floor and ran downstairs, angrily.

* * *

People looked at me differently. They didn't stare, but where ever I made eye contact there was a look of uttermost pity. I cringed. After a while I started glaring back. It was all I could do. I guess my heart was turning to ice anyway.

"Hey Leah.." Paul mumbled, sitting down beside me at the lunch table.

"Hi." I muttered, glancing out the window.

"Is it true?" He asked, eyes darting around the room.

"Paul we already talked about this."

"Leah, not that. Is it true that your going to leave?" His voice was no more than a low whisper.

"Yeah. I am." I told him, frowning.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Oh.. Leah, don't... don't leave because of Sam. We don't want you to leave."

"We?"

"Jarred.. Seth. Leah, think of your mom. She just lost Harry, how could you put her through this?"

"Paul, I have to get out of here. I'm already getting sideways glances! I've got to get rid of all of this.. Leave. I'll keep in touch. I promise."

"Leah, don't do this." He was begging now, but I couldn't see why.

"I'm sorry Paul." I muttered, patting his hand lightly. "I have to."

"Well. Jarred and I will come see you on the weekends... we might even bring Seth too."

"Good to know."

**End of Chapter.. :) You all Love ME.. I still don't know if I like this story.. enlighten me?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three months later... :)**

I felt awful. I could feel the wind rushing through my open window but I didn't get up to close it. I sat wrapped in my covers, hugging my cup of coffee (decaff). I could hear his paws pacing around outside my window and couldn't help but growl. My heart... is cold as ice. I've changed a lot.. I can't stand this. I don't know why Sam is suddenly so worried about me. I don't know why he is pacing around my window all the time. He whimpered and I rolled my eyes. All of the sudden the baby kicked me and I gasped. Crap. Seconds later Sam was human standing in my room.

"Leah?" He asked, rushing to my side.

"Sam. Leave me alone." I begged him, turning over in aggravation.

"Hey.. are you okay?"

My head snapped up and I growled at him. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"Leah..."

"Leave me alone."

I could hear the sound of him jumping out the window but I figured he wouldn't go anywhere. His obsession is driving me mad. His touch brings back memories I wish I could keep dormant. I have this little box in my mind... the box that holds all the memories. Most of the time it's cemented shut but sometimes when he shows up in my bedroom at night the cement falls. The boom is audible and it rings through my mind and the memories flood back.

That leaves things in a weird place when he leaves. Once he's gone-once I force him to leave- I'm left with the memories until I fall into fitful sleep and wake up with all the walls back in place..

"Leah? Wake up." Seth shook my arm and I rolled over to see his frowning face.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up and grabbing his arm.

"Come on... I'll explain later." He took my arm, pulling me up and grabbing my bag-already made up for the trip to the hospital.. it won't be long now.

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked, my heart started racing at the panicked expression on his face.

"Shh. Leah, just listen to me." He pulled me downstairs and then into the car where mom was waiting silently. Her face was just as panicked as Seth's and my mind went wild from not knowing. What could possibly be going on? I honestly couldn't think of anything.. I couldn't figure out what could be looming over us at this moment.

"Seth, please." I begged as he started the car and drove to fast down the road.

"Leah, calm down." He mumbled, pulling up at a house I'd never seen before. He got out, pulling mom and I from the car. He pulled us inside and threw my bag on the couch. I saw Emily in the corner and Kim... and a little girl I didn't recognize.

"Seth, what is going on?" I hissed at him as he coaxed me to the couch.

"I've got to go, Lee. Mom will tell you." He ran from the room, shaking.

I turned to my mom, feeling my heart going crazy in my chest. "Mom.."

She sat down beside me, grabbing my hand. "Just calm down, sweetie." She smiled lightly in my direction and then glanced at Emily.

"Mom, tell me what's going on." I begged her.

She took a long, deliberate breath and then sighed. "Leah.. One of them got through. They aren't sure how many... but they know one got through..."

"One of them?" I mumbled, confused.

"A vampire." Emily said from her place, pressing her eyes shut.

My eyes went wide. "A vampire got through...?"

"Yes." Mom muttered, frowning at me.

"Oh... my God." I breathed quietly.

"Yeah... so we have to stay here until they get rid of it."

"Why...?"

"They wanted us all in the same place."

"And where are we?"

"This is the pack house. They come here for meetings and stuff like that. No one really lives here though." Emily interjected, opening her eyes.

"And who is the kid?"

"That's Claire. Emily's niece, your cousin, Quil's imprint." Mom explained.

"That's just a little creepie." I muttered, rubbing my forehead.

"Um...and Kim is Jarred's imprint.. just by the way." Emily mumbled, collapsing on the floor.

"Okay... seriously creepy. What I'm in a room full of imprints? What's the point of that?" I grumbled, opening my bag to find my book and opening it.

It didn't take long. Soon enough I felt the contractions take over my body and I grabbed my mom's arm. Her head snapped up and she frowned. "Shit... oh shit." I was mumbling.

"Come on... We have to go. Tell Seth when he gets back." My mom said, grabbing the bag and taking my arm.

"Mom.." I cried as she led me to the car.

**Sam's Point of View (AN HOUR LATER)**

I hurried through the door, looking around. "Where's Leah?"

"She went into labor." Kim said, frowning.

I ran. I could see the Earth flying by faster than it ever did before in this body. I had to be there. I just had to. If I wasn't I would never see her.

**I don't know if I like it... again.. :( tell me.. review.. :) sorry it's been forever since an update but i have been lacking inspiration. :( fyi: a reviewer asked me to make sam all over pretective.. hope you like. :) :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**heyhey.. :) just updated... updating again to repay you.. :) :) it'll be short though... know that! review to make your writer write faster... :) :) :) you know the drill!**

I wasn't sure how long it had been or really anything at this point but when Sam ran in the room I was too drugged to realize he wasn't mine. He grabbed my hand and I didn't protest for the first time in nine months. He cringed every time I screamed, ignoring the fact that I was bacicly crushing his hand. It was forever. That's all I knew. That's all I could tell. Time was irrelevant. Every second passed like an hour, hours dragged out like days.

"It's a girl!" Then there was this little crying through the room. That little sound you hear when a baby is born and I think thank God and started crying. At this point the pain had stopped and the drugs didn't have as good a grip on me and I realized Sam shouldn't be holding my hand. I started at him for a minute before yanking my hand away. His face fell.

"Leah.."

My heart broke as the doctor handed Sam my beautiful baby girl. She was pretty much perfect. That was a beautiful picture. Sam holding her... that's how it should have been. Would have been... but I wasn't right for him. Emily was his soul mate. I was nothing. I was the mother of his child but he didn't need this child. He could have tons of little puppies with Emily. I wasn't going to let him do this. He's not going to make me stay. He's not going to take this baby away from me.

Maybe I am crazy. That's what they've been saying lately. That's the newest theory. "That Leah Clearwater's crazy. She lost her mind when Sam left her." That's the theory and it might be right. Maybe I'm not sane. Maybe the fact that Sam was holding our baby should fill me with an unimaginable joy but it doesn't. I know it will all be over soon enough. I know that he'll go back to Emily now that this is over. I know It won't matter that we're around.

Ava Jean.

That's who I'm going to live for.

Mom and Seth came in but Sam didn't leave. Seth growled at Sam but he didn't move, just started at her. She didn't cry that much, just smiled and laughed. Seth loved her. He held her forever and then mom took her, eyes welling up with tears.

It should have been touching.. why did I feel like sobbing?

**Seth's POV (A FEW DAYS LATER, BABY SITTING)**

The door opened and Quil, Embry, and Jake walked in.

"What's up Uncle Seth?" Jake called from the door.

"Just babysitting." I mumbled, looking up from Ava.

"Aw.. she's cute. What did you say Lee named her?" Quil said, sitting down beside her.

"Ava."

Embry glanced down at Ava and then started at her. His eyes were gazed. He looked like a blind man, seeing for the first time. It was eerie... oh crap! This is so going to make Leah never let me babysit ever again!

"LEAH!" I screamed.

Leah came running down the stairs, hair curly and dripping. "What happened?"

"Um..." I mumbled, trailing off.

"Why is that idiot staring at my baby girl?" She hissed at toward him, but still directing the question to me.

"I'm not 100 % positive.. but it looks like Embry... just imprinted on Ava."

Leah went crazy. She started trembling and Embry moved to stand in front of Ava. That's when it happened. We all stood, astonished in front of a huge wolf. Leah was a werewolf. How did that happen?

**I love you all! :D. I promise... just review and I'll make you happy by writing a lot... often. I promise I'll update faster if you review... I need my love... give me my love!**


End file.
